Ouran High school host club closet chronicles: a ring
by xXMetalchicXx
Summary: host club 20 minutes in heaven
1. A ring

Finally the clock rang, signaling that the last lesson for the day was over. Was a heavy sigh, you stretched and took your bag. As you stood again an arm wrapped around you shoulders and it was clear to you whom it belonged to. "So, _ why don't you come to the host club today?" "To watch dozents of lovesick girls swoon over you guys without realizing that none of you actually has feelings for one of them?" your replied and shrugged the arm off without looking at the owner but it immediately relocated around your waist. You were pulled closer into a male body and hand found it's was under your chin, titling it up and to the side to meet Hikaru's green-brown eyes. "You could watch me instead" he purred somehow seductive but you placed a hand on his face and pushed him away "Not interested" you told him,then grabbed your stuff and walked out of the room.  
As you were walking down the hallway another familiar voice called your name and as you turned around you saw the other Hitachiin brother running towards you, whom you would consider as one of your best friends. "What's up?" you asked as he came to a halt in front of you. "Oh, not much. Just wanted to talk to you" You sighed, knowing what was coming, so you weren't surprised about his next question "So, why do you really don't want to come to the host club?"  
"I hate it when all those girls stare at me like I'm some kind of alien" you told him as you straightened your pleated skirt. Since you hate those puffy yellow dresses the girls wear at ouran you had used your sewing skills to make yourself a female version of the boys uniform. Now you were wearing a white blouse with a blue-gray blazer and skirt. Then there also is the fakt that the tips of your long black hair are dyed pink, which most of the other students saw as inappropriate.  
"All right, I understand that" Kaoru admitted but then he stoppep by holding onto your shoulders and looking sternly in your eyes "But I know that's not the real reason"  
With an heavy sigh you leaned against the wall, your arms crossed over your chest "I hate seeing him doing this stupid act as one of the 'devilish twins'" you eventually admitted, too embarrassed to look at Kaoru directly.  
"What do you mean?" he wanted to know, sounding genuinly confused "Kaoru, you know that I really...like Hikaru but unlike all of your fan girls or 'costumers' I like the real him and not the role he has in the club"  
Hikaru nodded and crossed his arm in a thinking position "But there's also something else troubling you, isn't it?" he asked and you giggled "You know me too well...Yes there is something and it's also about Hikaru. I just don't get him. One time he's so nice to me and then he just puts up and act like in the club. I just don't know if he likes or if I'm just another customer for him"  
Suddenly Kaoru stood in front of you and wrapped his arms around you. You just leaned into his embrace, realizing how much you needed a shoulder to lean on "Sometimes I wish he would be more like you, Kaoru" you mumbled into the fabric of shirt "Your so much more open about your feelings" Kaoru just chuckled "No, you don't want him to be like me. Remember, you like _him_ not me" "Your right" you admitted and kissed his cheek "Your a good friend"  
As you made your way out of the school a while later once again someone called out your name "What's it today?" you asked yourself and turned towards the host clubs' king, Tamaki "I'm glad I got you before you left" he panted "I wanted to invite you to a party at my house tonight. We celebrate the one-year-aniversary of the host clup" "All right" you agreed, liking a good party with your friends "I'll be there"

Evening

Loud music was blasting in your room while you danced around, comping your hair to the beat. Afterwards you stepped to your closet, searching for an outfit. Eventually you decided for a black and red checkered skirt with black tights underneath and a simply black tank top. A pair of black boots completed the outfit and with one last glance in the mirror, you decided that you were done and called for your driver to get the car ready.  
A short time later you pulled up in front of Tamaki's villa, the door being opened by one of the mades, who led you into a big hall, where already a lot of people were celebrating.  
As you looked around the room, you spotted Hikaru in one corner but this time he wasn't surrounded by girls but sitting alone looking deep in thoughts and slightly depressed.  
You were about to walk over to him when a Tamaki popped up in front of you "Ah, my princess. It's great to have you with us" he chimed and took your hand, pressing a hasty kiss on it's back, causing you to role your eyes. "I hope you enjoy the party so far" "I just arrived" you explained and gently freed yourself of his arm that he had placed over your shoulder "But it seems to a lot of fun from what I've seen" "Just wait a little. Then the _real_ fun begins" Tamaki tells you with a wink, then danced over to some new guests.  
Now that you were free to go on searching for Hikaru but he was gone from where you'd spotted him before. You looked around the room for him but once again you didn't make it far as you were interrupted by the king once again.  
"Now my dearest guests we will play a commoners game and it's called seven minutes in heaven but we will make it twenty" Murmures errupted from around the room, mixed with some cheers and giggled as well as some complains and shocked cries. While the game is still discused among the guest, Tamaki whirled around the room to collect different objects from the guys and dropped them in a fancy bowl, that Kaoru held for him. When he was done he searched around the room for his first victim and when his gaze met yours a smirk spreat over his face. "Dearest _, would you take the honour of the first pick?" he asked cheerily and gestured to the bowl Kaoru was still holding.  
"Fine" you sighed and took a step towards the twin, stucking your hand in the bowl. "Search for a ring" you heard a mumble and as you looked up, you met Kaoru's urgend gaze. Not sure what he was planning, you decided to trust him anyway and concentrating on searching something that would feel like a ring. Eventually your fingertips met something that had the right form and you closed your hand around it. Pulling the object out, you actually found a silver ring in your palm and as you looked back up, you found a content smile in Kaoru's face.  
"Whom does the ring belong to?" you asked and held it above your head, freezing in your movement as Hikaru stepped out of the crowd "That would be me" he replied, then grabbed your hand that still was high up in the air and pulled you with him in the closet.  
"Hey Hikaru, are you all right?" you asked into the darkness, your eyes not yet adjusted after the door had closed "You looked so depressed out there" "Yeah, I was just thinking about something" "And what would that be?" you asked, unable to hold back your curiosity.  
At first he didn't answer and you thought you had angered him but then he sighed and eventually said "I saw you with Kaoru today"  
Your eyes widened as you remembered how close you stood and how you hugged "It's not what it looked like" you tried to explain hastily but Hikaru just chuckled "I know. Kaoru explained it to me...but I have to admit after I hit him" Hikaru said and stepped closer to you, taking your hands in his, playing with them without looking at you directly "He also told me some other things" he whispered and you immediately blushed, knowing those things were.  
"I, ah, well you see-" you stuttered not really knowing what to say but Hikaru pulled and embraced you tightly "You don't have to explain anything" he whispered in your ear "I am the one who has to explain something and to appologize" "Appologize?" you questioned "You didn't do anything to me" "Yes, I did. I hurt you by hiding my true feelings and not showing how special you are to me" Hikaru pulled away a little to be able to look in your eyes "Your not just another potential customer to me, _. Your the only girl that knows who I really am and that I have deep feelings for"  
"Hikaru" you whispered shocked but also more than happy but before you were able to say anything else, you were pulled in a deep passionate kiss. Immediately you wrapped your arms around his neck and fisted your hand in his soft hair. Also Hikaru's arms shifted, one he placed around your hips and the other was moced so his hand laid at your nape, holding you in place while his lips massaged yours.  
His tongue flicked out to trace your lips and you didn't hesitate to part your lips, greeting your invading tongue with your own. They wrapped against each others' until you gave in and allowed him to explore freely. When he knew theexpand of your mouth like the back of his hand, he gave you free and allowed you some deep breaths.  
He himself didn't need as much recovery time as you and soon you found his lips gliding over the curve of your neck and suddenly bit down on your neck. Your head fell back and you a moan escaped your throat. Hikaru's lips curved into a smirk against your skin and he started to suck and bite that spot, enjoying the sounds that came from you. When a purplish mark had formed, he kissed it one last time, then came back up and pulled you into him, kissing you deeply and passionately.  
A few seconds later the door was thrown open and you were blinded by the bright light that spilled into the room.  
Whistles filled the hall and as you stepped out with Hikaru's arm around your waist, you met the smiling face of his twin. 'Thank you' you mouthed to him as you passed him and he just winked back. Hikaru led you to the couch he had sat on when you'd arrived, where he sat down and pulled you onto his lab. You snuggled into him as his arms wrapped around you protectively, scowling at every male who dared to look at you.  
"Hey, do you still have the ring you pulled out of the bowl?" he wanted to know and you lifted your hand to show him the ring that was placed on your finger. "I don't have any pockets, so I thought there it would be save. Do you want it back?" "No,no!" Hikaru replied and stopped you as you were about to pull it of "It actually is ment for you. It's a promise ring that you're the only girl I love. None of the host club costumers is important to me" he told you and kissed you gently "And it's ment to show everyone that you're mine and only mine"


	2. a bandage

With closed eyes you took a deep breath, focused your power and sorted your mind. When you were ready, you opened your eyes and with a war cry attacked the wooden sculptures that were placed in a circle around you. A few seconds later, you placed your sword back in the hild and your targes fell apart.  
You winced slightly as a sharp pain shot through your hand and you opened and closed your fist a few times in an atempt to ease it. You were used to it so it didn't concern you anymore, though the pain that had started in your fingers, slowly started to spread over your palm, wrist and up your arm.  
"Good work" a monotone voice asked and slightly startled you turned around to find Takashi Morinozuka or 'Mori' for short standing behind you.  
You quickly lowered your injured hand and bowed with a light blush on your cheeks "Thank you, sensei. Your advices help" "I'm glad I could help you" he replied with a nod and though you weren't sure, you could have sworn that he was eyeing you hand for a few seconds.  
"Why don't you take a break?" he asked and handed you a bottle of water, which you gladly took "No, I'm not tired and I would like to train some more"  
You wanted to get stronger, that was why you trained very hard and that also was the reason that you came to the dojo of the Morinozuka family. There you met Takashi. He trained you and it didn't take long fo you to fall for him, though you never made a move.  
You didn't feel worthy of him. He was strong, a man of honour and rich, while you just were some common girl, not rich, not strong, that tries desperately to gain the attention of two men, that she would never get the way you wanted it.  
Mori nodded and took back the water, then motioned for you to follow him inside the dojo. You walked after him, knowing that he wanted to spar with you hand to hand, so you stretched and loosened your muscles already while walking. Just like you'd thought, you soon started fighting but you had the feeling that Takashi seemed to go easy on you and when he attacked he targeted you left side, like he was shunning away from your hurting arm. This made you sad, you didn't want him to see you as weak girl, against which he had to hold back. You wanted him to see you as someone on the same level, whom he would fight with his full strength. This would be the greates honour for you.  
After about half an hour you were exhausted, frustrated and ready to call it a day.  
"Good work" Mori complemented but you didn't answered, just nodded your head and made your way to get changed. If you had been as good as he told you, he would have had to fight you with full strength.  
Quickly you showered and got dressed but when you returned, a blonde guy in a light blue school uniform was talking to Takashi. You walked up to them to say good bye to your sensei and when the two guys noticed you, Mori looked at you strangely, while the blonde boy immidiately jumped towards you. He took your hands in his and called out "To find such a lovely rose in a place like this, what a lucky man I am"  
You fought the urge to slap him, shocked by his boldness and the sudden attack but then Takashi's dark voice broke the tension "Tamaki". Mori shook his head with a stern look in his eyes and this Tamaki immidiately let go of your hands.  
What did just happen you thought confused by the guys change of heart and watch the seemingly mental communication between these two.

Mori's P.O.V.  
When you'd finished training _ Tamaki all of sudden popped up. "Hey, Mori" he greeted while taking of his shoes, then stepped in the dojo "I wasn't able to reach you, so I came personally to invite you to the anniversary party of the host club"  
You though for a moment and glanced at the door, which _ had disappeared behind a few minutes ago "May I bring someone with me?" "Mori?" Tamaki called out surprised then he started smirking "Do you have a girlfriend"  
You weren't able to answer, because right in that moment _ stepped out of the changing room, immidiately drawing your attention towards her. And not only yours.  
While you admired _ appearence, amazed how she always would be beautiful and womanly, yet so tough and strong, Tamaki nearly jumped her and pulled of his prince charming show. Though it was obvious that _ was irritated by this and didn't fall for it. You didn't like it one but.  
"Tamaki" you called him sternly and when he looked up, you shook your head, signaling him to stop. Fortunately he seemed to understand and immidiately let go of her. He turned his back to her and mouthed a 'her?', wanting to know if she was the girl you'd been talking about before and you nodded lightly.  
Tamaki started smirking again and turned to face _ again "Why don't you come to a party at my house tonight. We celebratte the one-year-anniversary of our host club?" he asked bluntly and before you could stop him. You wanted to be the one to ask her.  
"But I don't even atent your school" _ answered confused "And I have no clue were you live" "I'll pick you up" you interfeared and smiled lightly when you saw a light blush on her cheeks.  
"All right" she eventually agreed and your smile became wider.

Evening  
_'s P.O.V.  
You brushed your from a recent shower still wet hair and whinced and once again a sharp pain shot through your hand  
"Damn it" you cursed and rubbed your hand, then quickly finished your hair and stepped up to your closet to choose your outfit for the night. Not knowing what to wear on a party of high society children, you eventually decided for a simble black dress with a red belt around the waist to bring some colour into it. When you were dressed, you slipped into a pair of red pumps, then checked your appearence one last time and left your room.  
You walked in the living room, where your father was sitting in front of the television, watching some martial arts competition.  
"I'll be going now, dad" you told him but he didn't even look up when he spoke "Where are you going?" "I already told you that I got invited to a party" you told him, wishing nothing more than that he would at least look at you. "Oh, yeah. Forgot" he mumbled but said nothing more. No 'goodbye', no 'have fun', no 'be home at 12'. Like always he didn't care what you did. Or that you existed.  
The bell rang and you left the living room the answer the door, quickly whiping away some tears that were threatening to escape.  
"Hey, Mori" you greeted with a smile when you opened up, while he just nodded, then offered you his hand to escort you to the car. No, not car, how you realized, more like a huge limousine. Takashi opened the door and helped you inside, then took the seat beneath you.  
"Where's Mizukuni?" you asked when you found the rest of the car empty, having the childish-looking-boy expected to be with his cousin. "He had to attent another meeting and is later coming by himself" Mori explained and you nodded, finding nothing unusal in it.  
The remaining of the drive was spent in comfortable silence and when the car came to an hold, you gasped at the sice of Tamaki's home.  
"It's huge" you mumbled, thinking back at the small apartment you live with your father and once again seeing that there were miles between you and these people.  
A gentle hand on the small of your back caused you to snap out of your thoughts. Takashi smiled at you reassuringly and led you up to the entrance, which was opened by a maid before you even knocked.  
She showed you the way to a huge hall, where a bunch of too elegant for their age looking teenagers were celebrating.  
*I feel so missplaced* you thought and the feeling only strengthened when a lot of girls looked at you strangely.  
"Mori! _!" Tamaki called out when he spotted you and came up to you. You exspected him to play the prince again but he stayed decent, just bowed lightly "It's great to have you here" "I'm glad that you invited me" you replied politely, then you took a step closer to the blonde and whispered "But why are all those girls starring at me like that. Do I look weird or something" "Oh, no no. You look beautiful" Tamaki told you "The girls are just jealous. Mori is very popular with the ladies" "Oh, ok" you replied a little unsure but in that moment Tamaki spotted some new guest arriving and left to greet them.  
"Come" Takashi simply said and led you through the room, introducing you to the other members of the host club. You were only half listening to busy listing all reason why you shouldn't be here, especially with Mori.  
Eventually it was the host's announcement that brought you back to reality. "Now my dearest guests we will play a commoners game and it's called seven minutes in heaven but we will make it twenty" Murmures errupted from around the room, mixed with some cheers and giggled as well as some complains and shocked cries. While the game is still discused among the guest, Tamaki whirled around the room to collect different objects from the guys and dropped them in a fancy bowl, that Kaoru held for him. When he was done he searched around the room for his first victim and when his gaze met yours a smirk spreat over his face. "Dearest _, would you take the honour of the first pick?" he asked cheerily and gestured to the bowl Kaoru was still holding.  
You just nodded and stuck your hand in the bowl, nodding wanting to rase even more attention by being the party pooper. Not searching long, you just picked the first thing you thoughed, which was something quite big, round and soft. You closed your hand around it but immidiately you felt the pain again as you grabbed it tighter and you had to force down a whince.  
"A bandage?" you asked surprise after you'd pulled out the object, wondering why someone, especially onr of these rich children would carry around something like that. "That's mine" a more than familar voice said and before you could reply anything, your free hand was taken and you were pulled in the closet. The door was closed behind you and darkness filled the small space.  
"Give me your hand" Mori demanded, not sharp but still stern. You were startled that he seemed to know your problem and hesitantly reached out your injured hand.  
Mori took it very carefully and started to wrap the bandage around it. "You shouldn't strain yourself so much" he told you while taking care of your hand "It's not good for you and you cause worry to the people who care for you"  
"There's none" you replied bitterly and something wet landed on the bandage, causing Takashi's head to shot up. It took you a while until you realized that you were crying but you didn't care at that moment "My father doesn't care if I exist or not and there are no other people, since I spent all my time training to get some attention from that martial arts loving bastart"  
Takashi looked at you for a few seconds, stunned how much pain there actually was inside you, then he let go of you now wrapped up hand and pulled you into his arms, embracing you tightly.  
"I care" he whispered in your ear while pulling you even closer "And I can't stand to see you hurt"  
You closed your eyes and sank into Mori's embrace, feeling warm and comfortable in his arms but then your eyes snapped opened and you pushed him away.  
"No, Takashi" you mumbled and turned around "I'm not worth of you. I don't fit in your world" "What do you mean?" you heard him ask and you could feel the warmth of his body against your back. "I'm not rich, not strong and I'm nothing like those girls out there" you told him and embraced yourself.  
"_" Mori breathed out and turned you back around to face him " _You're_ the one that I want"  
You head snapped up and you looked at him like he had two heads.  
"You're beautiful, you're strong. Your perfect the way you are" he told you and you were stunned, not only because this was the most you heard him say in one sentence but because of the fact that this amazing man had chosen _you_ from all girls he could have.  
"You're the one" he reassured you, then lowered his head and kissed you lovingly. You immidiately returned the kiss and placed your hands on Takashi's shoulder, though being a tall girl unable to wrap your arms around his neck comfortable.  
To make it easier for both of you, placed his hands on your tights and lifted you up. He carefully pressed you against the wall to make it easier to hold you while you wrapped your legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Your fingers glided through his silky hair as the kiss deepened more and more.  
Mori's lips parted and his tongue glided over your bottom lip, asking to be let in. You gave it to him but you weren't willing to give up on dominance and moved your tongue against his, starting a war of dominance.  
Like always Mori was a tough opponent and just like you not willing to give up. With a sneakiness that you didn't think he had in him, Takashi slipped his hand from your tight to your behind and squeazed it. This caused you to gasp in surprise and he took this smal chance to pin your tongue down.  
You were a hard fighter but you also knew when you had to admit defeat, so you allowed Takashi to explore your mouth freely. He did just that and rubbed his tongue against everything within it's reach, memorizing every little detail he came across.  
When he knew everything like the back of his hand, Mori pulled back and allowed both of you to take a few deep breaths.  
You couldn't help yourself but giggle and with a smile you placed your forehead against Mori's, looking at him lovingly. You were happy.  
Mori returned the smile and placed a quick kiss on your nose, your cheek, then trailed his lips along your jaw and down your neck. You closed your eyes and let your head fall backwards, giving him more room to ravage. Mori used his lips, tongue and teeth to carress your neck, halting immidiately when he heard you moan out gently. He started to lick, suck and bit that spot, enjoying your sweet moans while slowly a dark mark formedon your skin.  
By the time he was satisfied with his marking, you felt hoarse but it was all forgotten when Takashi's lips found their way back onto yours. You didn't hesitate to return the kiss and pulled him even closer but it wasn't meant to last long since right in that moment the door was pushed open.  
While the guys were cheering for you, mainly because without Mori they had better chances with the ladies, most girls looked sour or jealous but you couldn't care less at the moment.  
You pulled apart and Takashi shifted your position, so you were held bridal style in his arms and carried you out of closet. He walked straight to one of the many couches, where he sat down and placed you across his lab You were pulled close and held in a protective entrance.  
"You won't train tomorrow" Mori told you and you looked up at him shocked "But I-" but you were hushed with a gentle kiss "I'll take you out on a date instead" Mori told you with a small smile, that you happily returned "All right, sensei"


	3. a hairtie

It was your first day at your new school but unfortunately you got lost while walking around the school grounds. Somehow you found yourself in a small garden full of patches with vegetables and trees with fruits. The dream of every gardener.  
"Hey you!" someone suddenly shouted, causing you to spinn around startled. There in front of you was a guy with long red hair, up in a half-ponytail and a scary expression his face. "You're no member of the gardener club, what are you doing here?"  
Suddenly you froze up and you stared straight ahead panicking. "Hey?" this guy asked and took a few steps towards you "Please, don't be afraid" he nearly pleaded and lifted his hands in defence "I'm not as scary as I look like" he told you but you didn't really hear im "SPIDER!" you screamed and without thinking jumped up and into the boy's arms, who looked at you startled.  
"Please, make it go away" you pleaded and hid your face in the crook of his neck. You felt him shift and a few seconds later you heard him say "All right, it's gone" and he placed you down on your feet.  
"Thank you" you replied with a embarrassed giggle and rubbed the back of your neck "Like you can guess I'm not very fond of spiders" "Yeah, I saw that" he replied but still seemed a little stunned "What?" you asked confused "I'm not the first girl that's afraid of spiders" "That's not it" he told you and looked at you intently, eventually asking "You're not afraid of me?" "Why should I?" you wanted to know, looking him up and down "You're no massmurderer or have dangerous weapons with you, haven't you?" "No, of course not" he immidiately denied "Then why should I be afraid of you?" you wanted to know "You look like a nice average guy, who seems to be a great gardener from what I can see here"  
He blushed lightly as you said that and answered "Well, most people are afraid of me because of my facial expression" he told you and waved his hand in front of his face "I just can't look happy or nice" "Oh that?" you replied with a laugh "I met a lot of scary looking guys that are actually very sweet, so I didn't pay attention to it"  
"You really think I'm sweet?" he mumbled shyly and his face turned an even darker shade of red, causing you to giggle "Well, you helped me with the spider without complaining or calling me a scared llittle girl"  
You'd thought it wasn't possible but his face got even darker, then he eventually asked "What is your name?" "_. And yours?" you replied smiling and with relieve saw that his face slowly got a normal colour again. You were worried that he would pass out from lack of blood in other regions of his body. "I'm Ritsu Kasanoda" he replied and reached out his hand for you to shake, which you did, while thinking that you knew the name from somewhere. "So, are you new a this school?" he wanted to know and led you to a bench in the middle of the garden, where you sat down "Yes, it's my first day and I got lost on the school grounds"  
Ritsu chuckled a little "Yeah, the school is big" "And I suppose your a member of the gardener club" you mused and he nodded "Yeah, for a while now" "You're very talented from what I see here" you complemented and once again Kasanoda's face became a shade darker, causing you to giggle.  
For a long time you sat together on the bench, talking about everything and the more time you spent with each, the more comfortable it felt.  
*I think I'm falling in love* you thought with a light blush but before you were able to think on, Tamaki stormed out of the school.  
"Oh, _! There you are!" he called out and halted in front of you, anime tears falling from his eyes "I was worried when you didn't come back" "I just got lost" you told him and waved it of.  
Tamaki then finally noticed the boy beside you "Casanova! What have you done to my dearest _!" "First it's Kasanoda" Ritsu replied angered "Second, she was lost and I found her in the garden and what do you mean with yours? Are you two a couple?" at the last question he looked a bit sad.  
"Well...no" Tamaki replied a little stunned and took a step back "Then don't call her yours!" Ritsu growled and that was when you stepped in between "Guys calm down", then you turned to Tamaki "So, why were you searching for me?" "I wanted to invite you to a party this evening. We celebrate the one-year-anniversary of the host club" he told you, then spotted Ritsu's crumpy face, scaring him lightly "And of course Casanova can come, too" and with that he stormed of, Ritsu shouting after him "It's Kasanoda!"

Evening  
Dancing around your room, you brushed your long, curly hair and placed a green band in it. The clothes you chose to wear tonight, already laid ready for you. You picked up a short black skirt and slipped into it, a loose green shirt folloing, then black overknee - stockings.  
When you were fully dressed, you checked your appearence in the mirror and decided to add a golden bracelett with a heart around your neck, then slipped into a pair of grey boots and called for your for your driver.  
A few seconds later you sat in the limousine and were driven to the the Suoh mansion. As you stepped out of the car, another pulled up and the one that escaped it was Ritsu. He smiled lightly and waved when he saw you and together you walked up the the door. You knocked and a few seconds later it was opened by a maid, who led you into a huge hall.  
"Ah, my dearest _" Tamaki greeted and was about to kiss your hand but it was pulled out of his reach by Kasanoda "I told you not to call her yours" he growled, then pulled you away from Tamaki.  
You giggled and waved your host as you allowed Ritsu to led you off. "Calm down, Ritsu" you told him and that was when he realized that he still was holding your hand. He immidiately let go of it blushed deeply, while you just laighed and pushed him gently onto one of the many couches in the room.  
Together you sat there and talked like this afternoon and slowly Ritsu calmed down and became more confident with talking to you. Eventually you were interrupted by your host.  
"Now my dearest guests we will play a commoners game and it's called seven minutes in heaven but we will make it twenty" Murmures errupted from around the room, mixed with some cheers and giggled as well as some complains and shocked cries. While the game is still discused among the guest, Tamaki whirled around the room to collect different objects from the guys and dropped them in a fancy bowl, that Kaoru held for him. When he was done he searched around the room for his first victim and when his gaze met yours a smirk spreat over his face. "Dearest _, would you take the honour of the first pick?" he asked cheerily and gestured to the bowl Kaoru was still holding.  
"Sure. Why not" you agreed, then walked over to the Hitachiin twin and stuck your hand in the bowl, rummaging around for something interesting to pick. As your fingertips brushed something thin and circular, you grabbed it and pulled it out, finding a hairtie in the palm of your hand.  
"Whom does this belong to?" you called our and waved the small object, smiling brightly when Kasanoda stepped out of the crowd, his hair completely down "That would be me"  
Together you walked in the closet, where you sat down beside each other on the floor.  
"Er, can I have my tie back" Ritsu asked and blew some of his hair out of his face. "Turn around" you ordered and after a short hesitation you did, gasping in surprise as he felt his fingers in your hair, silently enjoying it. You quickly put his hair in his usual half ponytail, then signaled him to turn around again, finding his face once again a light crimson.  
"So, where do you now Tamaki from?" Kasanoda asked after a short time of silence like to interrupt it somehow. "Oh, we're childhood friends" you told him with a smile, remembering the good old times "I spend a lot of time in france back then, because my grandparents lived there"  
"Oh, that's nice. Very nice" Kasanoda mumbled halfheartedly, causing you to worry. "Ritsu what's wrong?" you asked and kneeled in front of him, taking his face within your hands as he tried to look away "I can see that there's something bothering you"  
He sighed and took your hands of your face, holding them in yours. He played with your fingers but you waited patiently, giving him as much time to thing as he needed.  
"_, I...I really like you" Ritsu eventually said, startling you slightly but still you were happy "I know we don't know each other for a long ti-" "I like you, too" you interrupted him and his head snapped happed "Really?" he asked surprised and you noddedyour head with a gentle smile"Really"  
For the first time you saw a real smile spread on his but only for a second, then his expression turned sad again.  
"_" he said, then hesitated "There's something else I want to tell you" "No, matter what it is, it can't be that bad" you told him and grabbed his hands tighter to reasure him. Ritsu took a deep breath and eventually said "I'm the ancester of the most powerfull yakuza group"  
You looked at him, then smiled "I know" "This must shock you...wait, what do you mean with 'I know'?" he asked shocked and you had to laugh "I know your family and your bussiness" you told him "This afternoon I thought that your name was familiar to me, so I asked my parents"  
Kasanoda still looked at you in disbelieve "But the only way that your parents know about yakuza groups" "Is that they themeselves are part of one" you finished his sentences "We are" "You're part of a yakuza group?" Ritsu asked with wide eyes. You held your hand out to him "_ Shirizu. Ancestor of the next powerful yakuza group after your family"  
Ritsu stared at you and slowly shook your hand, blinking rapitly, then he suddenly pounced on you. He hovered above your on the floor laying figure, then crashed his lips onto yours. You yelped stunned but soon relaxed and wrapped your arms around Kasanoda's neck, pulling him deeper in the kiss.  
"God, you really are perfect" Ritsu mumbled against your lips, then kissed you again but a little rougher.  
You ran your hands through his firey hair and pulled out the hairtie to fist your hands in the surprisingly silky strands. Ritsu moaned lightly as you tucked his hair, then his tongue slipped out to glide over your bottom lip, asking to be let in. You felt like teasing him and kept your mouth shut tight. He pulled back and locked at you angry but the smirk that played around your lips caused him to melt, then grin.  
He leaned down again and placed his lips on the skin right underneath your ear, starting to trail kisses downwards. "I like that shirt" he murmured against your skin, since your neck, shoulders and colarbone were exposed.  
With lips, teeth and tongue Ritsu worked his way down your neck until he finally heard the sound he was waiting for, your sweet moan.  
You grip his hair tightly as he started to bit and suck on that spot, moaning out once in a while. When a mark had formed on your skin, you wear breathless and Kasanoda was smirking as much as he could, not used to smiling that much. He came back and kissed your lips, thrusting his tongue in your mouth before you were up to shut it again.  
You moaned out breathily and wrapped your tongue around his and a battle for dominance started that none of you was willing to give up. Ritsu shifted his weight on one arm, using his now free hand to tickle your side. You could help but laugh a little, which was the perfect chance for him to pin your tongue down and won the fight.  
"Cheater" you murmured but still alowed him to explore the expanse of your mouth freely. He rubbed his tongue against everything he could reach, trying to memorize every little detail.  
Suddenly the door was thrown open and you could hear Tamaki scream like a little girl "Oh, Casanova! What are you doing to my _". Said male pulled away an shouted "I told you not to call her yours" then he looked at you and smiled gently "She's mine"


End file.
